


Closer to Home Than We Thought

by ScottsPoorTaco



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Tony’ is Okay, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottsPoorTaco/pseuds/ScottsPoorTaco
Summary: AVENGERS ENDGAME SPOILERSSPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME SPOILERSYOU’VE BEEN WARNEDTony turns on the news to see a mess being made of London by a man with a cape and a fishbowl over his head and none other than Peter Parker who can’t seem to keep out of trouble. Wait- are those his drones?





	1. Chapter 1

The slippers beneath his feet shuffle against the cold, hard tile, but unlike the tile, he is kept warm by the bathrobe cascading around his body and the mug of black coffee in his hand. Does he want to be here? No. But according to Fury, it's best for him to stay here for the time being. In fact, he just recently got back to walking around on his feet and his entire right side is far from peachy. But thing aren't too awful living under SHEILD's roof though, he likes to refer to it as a free bed and breakfast, except he is being held there against his will, and the food isn't necessarily up to billionaire standards.

The worst part about his "healing" process is that he's isn't allowed any more than a brief visit with his family. Sure, he does have cell phone access and can text his beloved wife and daughter whenever he wishes, which happens to be quite often due to the strong lack of leisure activity in the facility. The only downfall is that those two are the only ones he can message, in fact, they're the only ones who know he's alive. Fury claimed that it could come off as quite the shocker to the public if the one and only Tony Stark rose from his supposed permanent grave. Actually, Tony had been without a heartbeat or pulse for an entire week, but thanks to that almost impossible SHEILD technology, here he is, in the land of the living.

Now, while his daughter, Morgan, is at school, and Tony is still so damn frustrated by the fact he wasn't allowed to drop his only daughter off at her first day of kindergarten, and his wife, Pepper, is in a meeting that she labeled as being of the utmost importance, or so she'd stated over phone, Tony found himself bored out of his mind. The fact that Pepper had emphasized the cruciality of this meeting she was in attendance at, caused him to be greatly surprised to receive a text message from her as he was channel surfing in his room.

‘Tony, turn on the national news!’

‘Happy called me!’

‘This is urgent!’

Reading this, Tony is immediately confused about what could be such an emergency that it would interrupt her work. So doing as he's told, he switches on the news station. He swears under his breath, looking at what's going on behind the concerned news anchor. It looks to be a large storm brewing in London, but not, it has a form to it, a physical, roughly human form. ‘Aliens? Is it aliens? It has to be aliens.’

"Donna," the news anchor speaks to the woman that is on site of the being. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but is that Mysterio and the Night Monkey I see?" “Night Monkey?”Tony scoffs to himself, 'What kind of a name is Night Monkey?' But why did he need to be watching this? He is on lockdown anyways, it's not like he can just jump up and save the world again. 

Donna removes the fingers she had at the mic next to her her ear, "Chris, we have reports that the situations is trying to be contained by the person known as Mysterio, but sightings say that Spider-Man, who's presence is more known in America, has swung into the scene." Once again, she holds up the same two fingers to her ear. "Odd, it seems that Spider-Man has disappeared fro- good lord! It's gone!" And in fact, the being that was just there is gone.

Tony's eyes are as wide as saucers. That's Peter! Well, it was before he seemingly disappeared. Tony hasn't spoken with him since that day, the day he "died." Thinking about that day, Tony kind of feels like an asshole. Peter comes back, but then Tony went and died like a complete idiot, leaving Peter behind. That kid definitely doesn't know that he's fine either. Tony is alive and well, and Spider-Man is off fighting some wind alien along side some man with a fishbowl on his head.

Tony feels slight relief when the commotion dies down, but when there's a loud rumble and the camera jerks the other way, he's back on the edge of his seat again. Through the television he can see thousands of drones hovering midair- something suddenly catches his eye. "That's Stark technology. Those are my drones. Fuck."

"Chris!" Donna's voice has a rush of fear to it. "Th-Those drones, they're firing on Spider-Man!"

'The hell?!' This time Tony actually jumps up from his seat, that 15 year old kid is being fired at by his technology, and Tony knows how deadly those weapons are. He jumps up from his seat and rushes out into the hallway, robe and all, looking for someone that could help.

"Hey. Hey," he runs up to a woman working at her desk, frantically. "Have you seen what's going on? Where the hell is Fury?"

She's alarmed by Tony's sudden outburst, but she rolls her eyes when she realizes who is in front of her, "Mr. Stark, please calm down and head back to your room. We've been alerted that the situation is under control."

"Under control? Are you kidding? Spider-Man-"

"We know sir. Please head back to your room," she immediately turns back to her work. Is no one going to do anything about Tony's damn drones firing at a teenager. Heck! How did the drones even get out, the only way could be- 'shit!'

Tony starts at a run down the hall, far past his room, 'Pete was supposed to get the glasses, did Nick Fury fail to do even that?' His stress levels were rising rapidly but hell, there's no time for a panic attack in his busy schedule.

Is it believable that for all the months that Tony has been recovering in SHEILD's facility, he already had a perfected escape plan, but never used it? It's to be used in the most dire of situations. Tony decides today is one of those days. He dashes into the bathroom, the one the employees use and locks himself into the very back stall. There is a window just above the toilet and he uses said toilet to boost himself to the window and kicks it in. He sits himself down on the window ledge , that happens to be a good five stories above the ground, and taps a small band on his wrist, "Hey Fri, how much time have I got?"

Tony had this small bracelet on him during the Thanos attack and remarkably it survived not only the Mad Titan, but also the blip. It is a small device Tony made almost a year ago that holds his artificial intelligence, FRIDAY and all systems that she has access to. "You have thirty seconds before an alarm sets off and people are sent to your location."

"Great, uh, send me a suit, most low key, stealthy one possible," he nervously looks behind himself, almost expecting someone to barge down the bathroom stall, "and it would be much appreciated if it could get me across the Atlantic."

"A suit should arrive in less than a minute, and I would like to alarm you that Mrs. Stark was startled by a suit being dispatched to your location," Tony chuckles but nearly falls out of the window when a headache inducing alarm blares through the loud speakers.

"Mister Stark," FRIDAY speaks up in response to the loud noise. "It doesn't seem the suit will make it in time."

"Is it close?" He asks and she responds with a positive answer. Moments later, the pounding of footstep draws nearer until there's a number of people in the bathroom and the hallway. They're all speaking to each other and asking if any of them have seen Tony Stark. "Damn," He whispers to himself as he looks out from the window. Suddenly he can see small speck growing closer and closer. It's a suit.

"Suit arriving it 3 seconds..."

People begin to bang on the stall door when the hear FRIDAY's voice, "Open the door Stark, we know you're in there."

"2..."

The stall door slams against the wall as it's kicked in and five SHEILD agents are prepared to detain him. Tony has no interest in letting them though, his getaway ride is here after all.

"1."

He slides down from the window and right into the suit the had been opened up for a speedy escape, quickly flying to the fight. It feels refreshing for Tony to return to an Ironman suit, it wasn't his traditional red and gold, just an unpainted silver, but it's his safety, sometimes he feels safer in the suit over being outside of it. "Fri, bring me Peter's stats."

"Peter Parker doesn't seem to be using his suit."

"Then who is that in London? It's clearly Spider-Man!"

"Would you like me to contact Karen directly?" Tony agrees and moments later FRIDAY's voice returns. "Mr. Parker is in a different suit, but Karen is still activated, I've added the suit to my systems." Without needing to ask again, Peter's statistics appeared in front of him. "He doesn't appear to be in too much physical harm, but his heart rate has raised greatly. He seems to be in distressed."

"Damn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm glad you're back, things were different without you."
> 
> "That a good or bad thing? I know I made your life pretty crazy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I finally got a chapter done!

Tony doesn't want to call it crashing, but when he lands in London, it certainly isn't the prettiest. The speed he was traveling at across the Atlantic was so high that when he arrives he has a bit of difficulty slowing down. Everything in London seems calm again though once he arrives. No drones. No Mysterio. And no Spider-Man. Thoughts rush through his head, most of them bad, 'Am I too late?' He most certainly pushes back the thought that Peter could have possibly been killed that attempts to push itself deep in his head. Anyways, it's not even possible, Peter's strong, probably stronger than Tony. 

Either way, Peter could be in some serious shit right now, so he's running as fast as he can for a man who's still recovering, and it isn't too difficult considering there isn't a single person around. That isn't too surprising, there was just a Stark drone attack, but hopefully the didn't know they were his technology. He doesn't want Pepper to deal with the backlash when it certainly wasn't her doing. Technically it wasn't, or isn't (he doesn't entirely know what is going on right now), Tony's fault. Most definitely isn't Peter's fault, that kid would never send out a drone attack, especially on himself. So he concludes that there is some other asshole out there messing with his kid and his tech.

"Alright Fri, is the kid around here or am I just hopelessly looking?"

"Karen has informed me that Peter has regrouped with his friends and should be sat on the next flight back to New York." So that means that Peter had the whole situation under control, of course he did, so Tony is not the slightest bit surprised.

"That's great. So this suit is definitely not making it home and there's no way in hell I'm calling Nick Fury, any ideas Fri?"

"Would you like me to contact Happy Hogan? His location is nearby, he's preparing to return to the Stark Tower in an hour or so?" After the Avengers compound was crushed beneath Thanos's attack, Pepper Potts repurchased the former Avenger's Tower in Tony's name as a place to continue the Stark business. 

"Yeah sure, just don't scare him off or anything. Don't tell Happy I've returned from the dead or anything, that would surly scare the shit out of him," he gritted his teeth thinking about how dreadfully painful the entire situation was going to be. "Just send him a message, but make it ominous so that there's no way he'd ignore it."

So he waited, ditched the armor in some alley, less suspicious that way, snagged a zip up and glasses off of a no longer occupied tourist merchandise cart, and sat down on the curb longing for Happy to hurry the hell up because his behind was sure hurting from the pavement. Happy Hogan was sure going to get a mouthful about being more mindful of the people waiting for him. But sure enough, as expected, a snazzy looking car pulled up along side the road, and Happy stepped out with a wary look on his face. 

Tony didn't know what exactly it was that FRIDAY had told him, but purely based on the man's expression, it must have been near terrifying. "Hey uh, I'm looking for a woman. Brown hair-" Happy had approached him, apparently a disguise had actually worked for once, so well that even one of Tony's best friends didn't recognize him.

"It's about time you showed up," Tony stood up and dusted off the non existent dirt on his pants. "Do you realize I've been sitting here for like an hour now, really thought you'd gotten better about that."

An expression that Tony couldn't read washed over Happy's face, was this man really so hopeless that he couldn't recognize the voice of his own boss, or was he just shocked? It was probable, but should he have not said something yet? "Um, is, you-" knowing that he was at a lack of words to disbelief or confusion or whatever the hell it was, Tony pulled down the cheap sunglasses he had nestled on the bridge of his nose. "Tony?"

His lips stretched into a thin line that was almost a smile, no going back now, one more person finally knows hes not, well, dead. Tony stretched out his arm and placed it on Happy's slightly trembling shoulder and held on with a firm squeeze, "Yeah it's me. I guess this probably deserves a lot of explaining, but I'd really prefer getting in the car first."

"But you're dead," he looked over at the hand on his shoulder. Happy could feel the weight of and hand on his shoulder, he heat that was being emitted from a palm, that couldn't be replicated but some illusion tech could it? Heck! Happy didn't know, but it sure as hell felt real, and he certainly wanted it to be real, so he let it be real.

"I was dead, but clearly not anymore. I'm fine now though, nearly recovered," Tony had not realized until later that this whole new rush of information was probably taking a bit of a toll on Happy's mentality. "How you doing?"

It took longer than a minute for him to respond, but eventually he managed to get words out, "Good." Well, word. Happy's eyes seemed clouded over until that was replaced with sadness, or happiness, either way, there were definitely tears. He rubbed at his eyes and smiled, "I'm glad you're back, things were different without you."

"That a good or bad thing? I know I made your life pretty crazy," Tony laughed.

They managed to pull themselves but then a look of fear returned to Happy's face, "Wait, so is May here or was that just a joke?"

"May? As in Peter's aunt? Is that how FRIDAY got you here? Sheesh, as far as I know she's waiting for Pete in Queens after whatever adventure it was he went on."

Does he know? Happy thinks. The class trip? The elementals? Mysterio? He didn't seem to be throwing as much of a fit as Happy would have expected, considering this was Peter they were talking about. The man saw that nerdy kid as almost as much his kid as he did his own daughter. He can't possible know everything, but there was no time to further question Tony, because he was already loading a silver Iron Man suit into the back of the car. He had no clue where that came from. Anyways, Happy could only assume that Tony was only semi patiently waiting for him to fly him back to New York and his family, then he would definitely figure everything out, and Tony could only think the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It’s not my favorite, but there’s a nice Tony and Happy interaction, sorry for the lack of Peter so far in this book!
> 
> And thank you so much for the response I got on the previous chapter, I never expected the response I got and I’m so happy!!! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something on AO3 so I don’t entirely know what I’m doing. Far From Home really bothered me so I chose to write what happens next but different...
> 
> I’m on Wattpad @joshstowel, I post more often on there!


End file.
